Hugs and Feelings
by Silver Star Dragon
Summary: Discontinued on this Account. Will redo on Storyteller's Dream.
1. Hinata

Author: Silver Star Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata (slightly)

Ratings: PG-13

Ages: This is after the Timeskip. Hinata is 18 years old now.

Hugs and Feelings

To Hinata Hyuga he was many things. He was a fellow ninja, a rival, and a leader. He was the kazerkage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. He was also one of the most lonesome people she had ever met.

Gaara didn't get her pity though. She would never pity him. Nevertheless, she wondered if anyone had thought to hold him or even give him a hug. It wasn't until she overheard a conversation in a cafe one evening that she really thought about it.

"It must be rough to be so alone," a Jounin said to her companion.

"But the Kazekage has siblings and helpers. How can he be alone?" Her companion asked.

"Don't you understand Keiko? To be a leader is to be alone."

"I think you're wrong, Mai. I mean the Hokage-"

"Keiko, the Hokage to be honest is a drunk that is afraid of blood. Even though Naruto got her to get over a great deal of it. She is still... alone." Hinata agreed with Mai. Unfortunately.

Later that night, Hinata was able to get out of the Compound without anyone seeing her leave. A feat in itself. She decided that she would head out to the training ground and train some. It wouldn't hurt.

Jumping rooftop to rooftop she was in her own little world when she noticed a strong chakra just off to her right. She didn't need Byakugan to know who it was. He was someone that she wanted to talk to.

"K-ka-kazeka-ge-sama?" Hinata hated that she stuttered whie she was nervous. She must look like a fool to him.

"What do you want?" He snarled at her.

So much for being nice to him. He was the one sitting on a roof looking down into the Konoha graveyard.

"Just wa-wanted to know i-if you we-ere doing ok." Hinata replied politely. Gaara turned towards her.

"Yes." Well good. Makes things sound nicer. Still Hinata felt as if something was wrong. Something was different.

"To be a leader is to be alone." Hinata whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Gaara snapped. He seemed to loom over her now. She looked up at him, into his sea foam green eyes with her own white and knew now what the jounin Mai was talking about. With that in mind, she acted on instinct.

She hugged him.

"I'm sorry that you are alone," she whispered to him and then, as if made of nothing, she vanished.

Back at the Hyuga Compound, Hinata could hear her father yelling at someone and they were yelling back. Neji and Hanabi were sparing and Hinata decided not to interrupt them.

As she stared out at the full moon, she sighed.

"Now I know what its like to be alone."

The idea of a leader being alone comes from Lord of the Rings I admit, but, I was also thinking that must leaders have to make choices that leave them alone.


	2. Gaara

Author: Silver Star Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata(slightly)

Ratings: PG-13

Ages: This is after the Timeskip. Hinata is 18 years old now.

Hugs and Feelings

Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna did not like that the girl had found him. He noted the silver white eyes that matched the Hyuga Clan. Her hair was dark purplish-blue, a color that reminded him of a plum. It was the Hyuga Heir, Hinata.

Her stuttering annoyed him.

Her question was uncalled for.

Then he heard her whispered words.

What did she know? She had her father, her sister, hell even her Clan. He? He no one. Not his siblings. everyone was afraid of him; afraid to touch him or even to look at him.

Then she hugged him. His mind drew a blank. A woman had wrapped her arms around him. Willingly. But before he could react, she was gone. Not a trace.

Gaara decided that he needed to get off that roof before someone started to take notice. He slid down to the street using sand. It was somewhat busy, not enough to worry about. Few people looked his direction and nodded; nothing was said. He could not help to overhear a conversation between three ninja.

"So that Mai's gone to the Hyuga Compound? Why?" One ninja asked as he took a drink of his liqueur.

"You know the rules of any contract that her Clan makes. Any girl-child that is suffering may and can be returned to Mai's Clan. As Clan Leader Mai is allowed to look after all children born from the alliances." The second one answered.

"So now Mai wants the Hyuga Bloodline trait?"

"No. Everyone knows that Mai hates The Hyuga's Byakugan. And everyone knows that Hiashi beats on Hinata. Mai is probably had enough or the other contracts are complaining enough to make Mai act."

"If you ask me, she needs to have her weaknesses beat out of her and Mai needs to mind her own business." Said a third that was clearly drunk.

"Since I didn't Kaku you can shut your trap."

Gaara decided that this conversation was pointless to him so he left.

Social gatherings were never Gaara's forte. In fact he down right hated them. The only thing that made it bearable was that at least he didn't suffer alone.

Cases in point... one Naruto Uzumaki. He was trying to behave himself and not look the fool. He was doing a good job of it too.

Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired medic, looked like she would rather have been anywhere but there. Like on an S-ranked mission.

Sai, the new member of Team 7 was attempting to insult Sakura into talking to him. It was failing badly. She didn't even notice that he was calling her 'Hag' and 'Ugly', or even by her name.

Shikamaru Nara was keeping company with Temari, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the young Kage. He might end up dealing with Shikamaru's interest personally.

The flower-nin Ino Yamanaka and the Bug-nin Shino Aburame were both trying to keep to the shadows to avoid the Hokage Tsunade who was trying to hook every unpaired ninja up. Kakashi and Iruka were in hiding from her now alone with the Jounin Genma. None of them wanted to be paired up, yet.

"Nice to see you Kazekage-sama." Gaara turned to see a beautiful, mature woman was now staring at him with steel-blue eyes. Her silver hair was hanging down and floated around her black with silver and red dots kimono. Standing just behind her was a copy only she was younger, near his age with gold hair. Her kimono was black with a silver obi. Most likely the older woman's daughter.

"I am Mai and this is my daughter Timoko." The woman's voice was quiet, with a velvet texture. Yet it made him think of things that he might be afraid of. "Before you even think it, my daughter is not for you. And I doubt very much she would ever be interested." Timoko covered a snarl in a cough.

"Why are you talking to me then?"

"I was going to ask you Kazekage-sama if you know anything on medicines. Since you don't have Shukaku, you will have to do your own healing, so I was wondering how that was fairing."

Before Gaara had a chance to to answer, he saw Hinata. She was wearing a light purple kimono with a black obi. She was... alone. Mai must have noticed his gaze.

"She's the Heir of the Hyuga Clan. The strongest member, she understands that emotions don't make you weak. So alone though."

_ Yes_, thought Gaara. _Very alone._

After three hours of long, boring, drawn out speeches Gaara was certain he knew what torture was. It was not beating people up. It was making them sit though the Hokage's drunken speeches. Gaara now feared Tsunade. In fact Mai and Timoko were looking for an out. Hinata had made a copy of herself and left. _Smart girl. Wish I could do that._ But as Kazekage of Suna he must suffer!

When Gaara could finally leave, a.k.a. run away, he went looking for Hinata.

Funny how it is that the last place you would check would be a logical one. Gaara had found Hinata in a garden filled with flowers that had not yet bloomed. Hinata, startled looked up at him in his flowing robes.

"Ka-kazekage-sa-sama?" Her whispery voice barely reached his ears.

"Lady Hyuga."

"I-I'm sorry a-about the ot-ther da-ay. I-I kn0ow it it was wr-ong of me to-to tou-ch you-"

"Lady Hyuga," Gaara stepped closer to her and for once in her life she didn't step back. "I have two things to say to you."

"Yes Ka-kazeka-ge-sa-ama?"

"One: thank you." His eyes dropped to some point at her feet. "You're the first person to touch me, let alone hold me for a very long time."

"You're we-lcome, Ka-kazekage-sama."

"Two," Gaara pulled her into a hug. "I know what its like to be alone. You are not alone. Not anymore."

I hope you guys like my first Naruto fic. Mai and Timoko (and their VERY unusual Clan) will be showing up in various fics I have in mind. After all, we must have a wise mother, eh? Please review. There maybe a sequel, I don't know yet.

Silver Star Dragon.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have gotten up the sequel to Hugs and Feelings. Please go and check it out. Read and review.

Thank you.

Silver Star Dragon


End file.
